


The Stray Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Cecilia finds herself in trouble after a stray kitten distracts her. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Letter, Count de Chauvin, Living Pictures, The Play's the Thing, etc.





	The Stray Kitten

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook rolled his eyes after Cecilia found a stray kitten and cuddled it by a tree. Scowling, he approached her. ''CECILIA! WE'RE SEARCHING FOR MY ENEMIES IN ORDER TO CAPTURE THEM! WE AREN'T HERE TO CUDDLE KITTENS!'' He saw tears in Cecilia's eyes after she released the kitten and it ran. 

''You were always a huge animal lover,'' Captain Hook said. He began to walk ahead of her. *Hopefully there won't be traps from my enemies.* He and Cecilia fell into a pit. 

Captain Hook scowled again. 

Cecilia was happy after the kitten appeared and carried a toy cat. 

 

THE END


End file.
